Golden Kingdom
The Golden Kingdom is another dimension where the Water Stars are kept. At the beginning of the magic universe the Dragon Flame and the Water Stars were created but since they were opposite powers they would cause chaos if they remained in the Magic Dimension and a group of wizards collected the Water Stars and sent them in the Golden kingdom. The Portal to the Golden Kingdom is found at the base of the Red Tower, which is in the Misty Forest on the other side of The Barrier of Magix. When the Winx and the Specialists went to the Golden Kingdom to seek the Water Stars to find a way of defeating Valtor, the navigation equipment of the Specialists' aircraft began malfunctioning and according to them instead of the Forest there was absolutely nothing. In the Forest the Pixies were able to feel where the direction of the way to the Golden Kingdom and they are the only ones to know the way to the Tower but they could not go too close to it because it was dangerous for them. There are many centaur guards who guarded the Red Tower and both attacked the Winx and the Specialists. At the base of the Red Tower was a small door with something written on it in an ancient script which Bloom could read and which said that only the magical with noble hearts and pure souls could enter the Tower. The Winx used their Fairy Dust on themselves to remove all the darkness in them and except Bloom, whose Enchantix was incomplete, the Winx girls first used their Miniaturization powers, making them small enough to go through the door of the Golden Kingdom. Inside the Golden Kingdom there was what looked like an infinite lake with a starry night sky above it which there was a magical cloud. This magical cloud sent anyone who entered it to a golden hall with golden column where there were many unique magical objects, such as dust from the very first shooting star, a black-coloured box made of gold which contained the first spell ever used and a portrait of Arcadia, who is the first Fairy to have ever existed. The inhabitants of the Golden Kingdom are a leprechaun-like creature who made the Winx visit the golden hall, and the ancient ones: Arcadia, a centaur, a mermaid-like creature and an owl-like creature. They are supposed to have been existing since the beginning of the magic universe. They described the Golden Kingdom as a place at the same time inside and outside of time. In the Golden Kingdom there was the Crystal Labyrinth through which the Winx had to go through to earn the Water Stars. The labyrinth tested each of the Winx. Tecna, Stella and Musa had to choose between the Water Stars and what was more important than anything else for them in the world and they each chose the Water Stars, and Stella lost her beauty, Musa had to give up the hope of reviving her mother again and Tecna sacrificed her feelings and her love for Timmy and started thinking like a robot. After they got the Water Stars Arcadia made Stella beautiful again and gave Tecna her feelings back but she told Musa that even if it was impossible to make Musa's mother alive again, she would always be alive in Musa's heart. Inhabitants *In the Forest the were monstrous willow-like trees with eyes at the end of their branches and large mouths full of pointed teeth. Trivia *The script one the door of the Golden kingdom looks like the Cirth script of The Lord of the Rings books. Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:Season 3